Angels Fall
by Scilette
Summary: Vestra mag keine fremden Menschen und Piraten schon gar nicht. Aber da gerade ein fremder Pirat die vielleicht einzige Chance für sie darstellt in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren, schließt sie sich seiner Mannschaft an. Doch aus ihrer erhofften schnellen Heimkehr wird nichts, denn zusammen mit ihrer Manschaft-auf-Zeit stolpert sie unfreiwillig von einem Abenteuer ins Nächste. [AcexOc]
1. Die Reise beginnt

Ich habe lange überlegt und das erste kapitel schlußendlich nochmals umgeschrieben, da es mir absolut nicht mehr gefallen hat. Die handlung an sich hat sich allerdings nicht verändert.

„Ves? Bist du schon fertig?"

„Ja, bin ich", murmelte Vestra leise, während sie die letzten ihrer Kleidungsstücke zu ihren wenigen Besitztümern in den Rucksack packte. Mit einem Knarzen der Holzdielen erhob sie sich aus ihrer neben dem Bett knienden Position, griff nach ihrer Tasche und sah sich ein letzten Mal in dem Zimmer um, welches ihr für mehr als ein Jahr als Zuhause gedient hatte. Sicher, es war klein und dunkel, aber es war besser als gar nichts.

Sie würde es hier vermissen.

Mit diesem Gedanken setzte sich die junge Frau in Bewegung und verließ den Raum. Draußen in der Küche wurde sie schon von Krokus erwartet, der ihr nur aufmunternd zunickte, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, unsicher die Tür ansteuerte und schließlich vor ihr stehen blieb.

Eigentlich wollte die Blonde hier nicht weg. Es war schön am Kap der Zwillinge und sie mochte den Riesenwal La Boum genauso wie auch den alten Arzt Krokus, dem sie nebenbei auch noch ihr Leben verdankte. Allein schon deswegen wollte sie hier bleiben, ihm helfen, bis sie ihre Schulden abgearbeitet hatte.

Doch er wollte ja, dass sie ging. Nicht weil er ihr überdrüssig war, sondern, weil ein junges Mädchen nicht abgeschieden von der gesamten Welt auf einem winzigen Felsen im Meer leben müssen sollte, wenn es nach ihm ging. Sie hatte sich seinem Wunsch bedingungslos gefügt, zumal sie insgeheim nach Hause zurück wollte. Zurück in ihre richtige Heimat. Einen Ort, von dem sie bis vor einigen Tagen geglaubt hatte, ihn in diesem Leben nie wieder sehen zu können.

Und jetzt war er so greifbar nah...

„Nun geh schon, Kleine. Die Piraten warten sicher nicht ewig auf dich." Vor Schreck zuckte Vestra zusammen, als sie plötzlich durch Krokus väterlich besorgte Stimme hinter sich aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde, ehe sie schnell nickte und zögernd die kalte Türklinke herunterdrückte.

Dämmriges Morgenlicht gemischt mit kalter, salziger Meeresluft begrüßten sie und ließ erahnen, dass die Sonne gerade erst aufging.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem entschlossenen Blick trat sie aus dem Haus. Der Griff um den Schultergurt ihres Rucksackes festigte sich.

An der Küste konnte sie wie die gesamte letzte Woche schon das Schiff ankern sehen. Eine mittelgroße Karavelle mit zwei Masten, violett-rötlichem Rumpf und einem mit hölzernen Flammen geschmückten Pferdekopf am Bug.

Und anscheinend befand sich in diesem Moment die gesamte Crew an Deck und wartete nur auf ihre Ankunft. Allein diese Tatsache wäre normalerweise mehr als genug für sie gewesen, um von der Küste weg zu Krokus zu rennen oder sich in ihrem Zimmer zu verstecken. Dort, wo sie die Schwärze nicht mehr sehen konnte, selbst wenn sie sie noch ganz genau spürte.

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Daran wollte sie jetzt gar nicht denken, nicht wenn sie mit diesen Menschen das Kap verlassen sollte.

Sie schluckte hart, als sie direkt an der Küste stehen blieb. Geschätzte zwei Meter trennten sie jetzt noch vom Schiff. Neben sich hörte sie Schritte und ohne hinzusehen wusste sie, dass Krokus neben ihr stand. Eine schwere Hand legte sich auf ihre zierliche Schulter.

„Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen, kleine Ves. Der Junge da ist kein schlechter Mensch, das hast du doch sogar selbst gesagt."

Vestra nickte stumm, starrte einem Moment lang auf das Holz des Schiffes, ehe sie sich beinahe ruckartig umdrehte und Krokus umarmte. „Danke", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme, „danke für alles. Irgendwann zahle ich alles zurück. Ich verspreche es."

Ruhig strich der alte Mann dem Mädchen durch die langen Haare, ehe er sie sanft von sich weg drückte. „Du musst mir gar nichts zurückzahlen, Kleine. Es reicht mir völlig, wenn du glücklich wirst."

Wieder nickte die Blonde. Danach drehte sie sich ohne ein weitere Wort um und kletterte an der ihr zugeworfenen Strickleiter an Deck der Karavelle.

Kaum, dass sie einen Fuß auf die hölzernen Planken gesetzte hatte, legte das Schiff bereits ab. Mit einem dumpfen Klappern wurde der Anker gelichtet, Wellen schlugen stärker gegen den Rumpf, als das Schiff Fahrt aufnahm und der Wind blähte pfeifend die beiden Segel. Und schlagartig breitete sich eiskalte Angst in ihren Adern aus, drohte ihr Blut zu gefrieren. Panisch blickte sich Ves um. Alle Crewmitglieder waren an Deck.

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Konzentration.

So wie man es ihr als Kind beigebracht hatte.

Es gab keine Schwärze hier an Bord. Nicht mehr als sonst irgendwo. Sie war hier sicher. All diese Menschen waren weder böse, noch wollten sie ihr etwas tun. Daran musste sie glauben und vertrauen, so schwer es ihr jetzt auch fiel.

Von einem mehr als vertrauen Geräusch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, wirbelte sie herum, ließ noch in der Bewegung ihren Rucksack zu Boden fallen und lehnte sich so weit über die breite Reling, dass sie hinab in das dunkelblaue Wasser der Grand Line sehen konnte.

„La Boum!", rief sie glücklich, als sie den gigantischen Wal neben der im Vergleich geradezu lächerlich winzigen Karavelle schwimmen sah. Hinter sich hörte sie teilweise sogar ängstliche Rufe, als die restliche Crew ihren momentanen Begleiter bemerkte, doch Vestra reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern stützte sich vollständig hoch, um auf der Reling sitzen zu können.

„Willst du mich auch verabschieden?", rief sie nahezu hinab, damit ihr tierischer Freund sie auch hören konnte. Ein zustimmendes Geräusch war die Antwort.

„Danke! Vielen dank, La Boum! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder!", mittlerweile musste sie wirklich fast schreien, da Wellen und Wind immer lauter wurden und drohten sie zu übertönen.

Noch einige Sekunden begleitete der Riesenwal das Schiff, ehe er abdrehte und zurück zum Kap der Zwillinge schwamm, an dem Krokus sicher schon auf ihn wartete.

Vorsichtig kletterte Vestra wieder von der Reling zurück an Deck und sah sich um. Sicherlich konnte sie irgendwo helfen. Mit einer Hand griff sie ohne hinzusehen nach ihrer Tasche, ehe sie sich zu einem der Crewmitglieder aufmachte um nachzufragen, was sie tun sollte.

Die erste Person, die ihr ins Auge fiel, war ein junger Mann, vielleicht Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig, mit gebräunter Haut und halblangen dunkelblonden Haaren.

„Entschuldigung?" Der junge Mann drehte sich überrascht um und fixierte sie fragend. „Ja, was ist?"

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich mich irgendwie nützlich machen kann."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Da frag mal lieber den Käpt'n."

Die junge Frau nickte nur und war bereits im Begriff sich umzudrehen, als seine Stimme sie zurückhielt. „Du heißt Vestra, richtig? Ich bin Aizen." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass er ihr die Hand hinhielt, die sie zuerst zögernd, dann jedoch mit einem schwachen Lächeln ergriff. „Schön dich kennenzulernen. Wo finde ich den Kapitän?"

„Schau in seiner Kajüte nach, wenn er nicht an Deck ist, ist er meist da. Oder im Aufenthaltsraum, weil da er Kühlschrank steht", meinte Aizen zum Ende hin lachend.

Ves' Lippen deuteten nur ein kurzes Lächeln an, ehe sie sich umdrehte und sich ihren Weg in die Kajüte suchte. Tatsächlich saß der Gesuchte dort und schien einige Seekarte des Gebiets zu studieren, denn diese lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm. Als sie den Raum betrat und die Tür knarrte, sah er überrascht auf, grinste sie dann aber förmlich an, als sie eintrat und den Raum hinter sich schloss.

„Was gibt es, Ves?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Das Grinsen auf seinen Zügen verschwand keinen Augenblick, während Vestra verwundert feststellte, dass er sich einfach ihren Spitznamen angeeignet hatte, ohne, dass sie es ihm erlaubt hatte. Jedoch würde sie nichts dazu sagen.

„Ich wollte nur nachfragen, was ich jetzt machen soll. Bezugsweise inwiefern ich mich auf dem Schiff generell nützlich machen soll."

Ihr Kapitän schien einen Moment zu überlegen und diesen nutze die junge Frau um sich ein wenig im Raum umzusehen. Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte er sie fast ein wenig an ihr Zimmer am Kap der Zwillinge. Es war nicht besonders groß und dazu noch voll gestellt mit allen möglichen Dingen, was den Raum nur noch beengter machte. Allerdings gab es ein Fenster über dem Bett an der linken Wand, wodurch es trotz der Enge nicht direkt beklemmend wirkte.

Alles in Allem befand Vestra den Raum als gar nicht mal so unangenehm zu bewohnen.

„Momentan kannst du nicht allzu viel machen, Ves. Und generell gesehen werden wir ja sehen worin du gut bist, oder? Und das wird dann deine Aufgabe an Bord. Bis dahin kann ich dir ja erst mal das Schiff zeigen, wenn du willst."

„Das wäre sehr nett. Sonst finde ich mich sicher nicht zurecht, Kapitän", antwortete das Mädchen nur, während der Schwarzhaarige bereits aufgestanden war und nun neben ihr an der Tür befand.

„Du kannst ruhig Ace sagen, Ves", informierte er sie grinsend, bevor er die Klinke herunterdrückte und beide wieder an Deck traten.


	2. Der erste Abend

Mittlerweile standen die Sterne am schwarzblauen Himmel, während sich Dunkelheit und Stille

über das Schiff gelegt hatten. Einzig im Aufenthaltsraum brannte noch Licht und auch nur von dort

waren noch Stimmen zu hören.

Die gesamte Crew, einschließlich ihres Kapitäns und ihres neusten und zudem ersten weiblichen

Crewmitgliedes, saßen zusammen am Tisch. Lachten, tranken Sake, spielten Karten.

Vestra war in der Runde die Einzige, die weder Pokerkarten noch Sake in der Hand hielt, sondern

sich stattdessen dezent im Hintergrund hielt und insgesamt sehr froh darüber war, mehr oder minder

ignoriert zu werden.

Die Feier zog sich noch über Stunden bis in die tiefste Nacht hinein hin. In diesen die junge Frau stumm auf ihrem Stuhl zwischen Aizen und Kapitän Ace saß, hin und wieder an dem vor ihr abgestellten Glas Fruchtsaft nippte und das wirre Kartenspiel sowie die immer lauter werdenden Gespräche verfolgte.

Insgesamt befand sie die Situation nach kurzem Überlegen, trotzdem allem als recht angenehm. Zwar war ihr ein wenig seltsam zu Mute, aber sonst ging es eigentlich. Sie hatte es sich bei Piraten definitiv schlimmer vorgestellt.

Zumindest bis Aizen links neben ihr sich wieder an ihre Anwesenheit zu erinnern schien. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und meinte mittlerweile leicht lallend: „Du musst nicht rumsitzen, wenn du willst, kannst du ruhig mitspielen."

„Ich kann nicht pokern", war Vestras einsilbige Antwort, ehe sie sich fast schon demonstrativ nach vorn und somit von ihm weg drehte und sich wieder ihrem Saft und ihren Gedanken widmete. Allerdings gab der Blonde nicht so leicht bei, da er ihr auf die Schulter tippte, um wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Wir können es dir sicher beibringen, wenn du magst."

Die Blonde schüttelte stur nur den Kopf. „Kein Bedarf."

Anscheinend war ihre kleine Diskussion nicht ganz unbemerkt an den anderen Anwesenden vorbei gegangen, denn nun schaltete sich ein Braunhaariger von der anderen Seite des Tisches ein. „Dann erzähl doch mal was vor dir, Kleine." Darauf folgten nur einstimmiges Nicken und Zustimmungen von allen am Tisch sitzende.

Von Vestra einmal abgesehen, denn diese sah sich nun fast schon ängstlich im Raum um. Die ganze Situation begann gerade sie zu überfordern, zumal sie nicht wusste, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Oder was man von ihr hören wollte.

Wenn nicht alle männlichen Anwesenden bereits angetrunken gewesen wären, hätte vielleicht einer von ihnen bemerkt, wie unwohl sich das Mädchen fühlte und hätte dafür gesorgt, dass man sie nicht weiter drängte, sondern sie stattdessen einfach wieder still und unbeachtet an ihrem Platz sitzen gelassen. Da der Sakevorrat an diesen Abend allerdings bereits deutlich dezimiert worden war, konnte man mit solcher Empathie nun wirklich nicht mehr rechnen.

Schließlich schien sich das Mädchen auch geschlagen zu geben. Sie starrte stur auf den Tisch, ehe sie tief Luft holte.

Stille.

Alle Blicke lagen abwartend auf ihr.

Noch mehr Stille.

„...Was soll ich denn erzählen?", war schließlich alles was sie unsicher heraus brachte.

„Na ja, wie du heißt, wo du herkommst, wie alt du bist. Solche Sachen eben", meinte Aizen neben ihr nur Schulterzuckend.

Sie nickte nur unmerklich. „Mein Name ist Vestra und ich bin vor einem Monat 17 Jahre alt geworden. Meine Heimat liegt...", sie überlegte kurz, „nahe der Insel Jaya auf der Grand Line."

Ein wenig unsicher blickte das Mädchen in die Runde, als sie geendet hatte. Man schien sich mit ihrer leisen und kurzen Vorstellung zufrieden zu geben. Oder zumindest blickte niemand sie mehr abwartend an. Stattdessen hatte sich jeder wieder seinen eigenen Gesprächen zugewandt, während zusätzlich über die Wiederaufnahme des Kartenspieles diskutiert wurde.

Innerlich aufatmend beim Gedanken, dass sie es vorerst wohl hinter sich hatte, wollte die junge Frau sich bereits zurücklehnen und wieder nach ihrem Saft greifen, als sie die Stimme ihres Kapitäns neben sich hörte. „Ves? Wenn du von der Grand Line stammst, warum hast du dann bei dem alten Mann gelebt?"

Sie zögerte und schien sich ihre Worte genau zurechtzulegen, ehe sie antwortete: „Er hat mich nach einem Unfall gerettet, als ich ins Meer gestürzt war. Allerdings konnte ich nicht mehr zurück, daher bin ich bei ihm geblieben."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte verstehend. In seinen dunklen Augen glänzte bereits die Neugier, doch zu Vestras Überraschung fragte er nicht weiter. Unbewusst breitete sich ein dafür dankbares Lächeln auf ihren Zügen aus, was den jungen Mann vor ihr zum grinsen brachte. „Na du kannst ja doch lächeln!", stellte er fröhlich fest.

Augenblicklich weiteten sich ihre grünen Augen und sie blickte ihn völlig überrumpelt an, während sich ihre Wangen dezent Rot färbten. „Das solltest du definitiv öfters machen, Ves." Und die Röte intensivierte sich nur.

Die Uhr ging gen Mitternacht. Noch immer feierte man im Aufenthaltsraum ausgelassen. Noch ausgelassener als zuvor, auch da die Sakevorräte in den vergangenen Stunden noch stärker verringert wurden. Der gemeinsame Abend, war regelrecht in eine Party ausgeartet.

Lieder wurden laut und schief gegrölt, während die ersten Crewmitglieder das Tanzbein schwangen.

Ves hingegen sah nahezu unbewegt auf ihren Platz. Arme auf der Tischplatte, Kopf auf den Händen abgestützt. Und ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Neben ihr saß Ace. Durch den Alkoholeinfluss schon halb in den Suhl gesunken und sich die Seele aus dem Leib lachend beim Anblick seiner tanzenden Crewmitglieder. Die Blonde musste zugeben, es war ein seltsamer, abetr durchaus unterhaltsamer Abend.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Möchtegerntänzer erhob sie sich so leise wie möglich von ihrem Stuhl, in der Hoffnung nicht wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ein Mal am Tag reichte vollkommen.

Jedoch, kaum, dass sie den Stuhl vorsichtig wieder an den Tisch geschoben hatte, lagen bereits alle Blicke auf ihr. Der Lärm schwächte ab, doch zumindest breitet sich nicht wieder Stille aus. Sie lächelte schwach und müde. „Es ist wirklich spät. Ich würde gern schlafen gehen." Damit griff sie nach ihrem Rucksack, der am Tischbein lehnte und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sie mit einem mal stehen blieb. Langsam drehte sie sich um, einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Um, Kapitän? Wo soll ich eigentlich schlafen? Mit der restlichen Crew in der Mannschaftskajüte?"

Und mit einem Mal fiel der ganze Raum in unangenehme Stille. Anscheinend hatte bisher keiner darüber nachgedacht. Oder es sich nicht zu fragen getraut.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Ace, der in alle Ruhe von seinem Stuhl aufstand und leicht schwankend ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Blonden machte. „Also, ich glaube, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, auch da der alte Mann gemeint hat, dass du so deine Probleme mit Fremden hast. Die eine wäre, dass du bei den Anderen schläfst. Und die andere, dass du mit in meiner Kajüte schläfst. Immerhin scheinst du mit mir ja kein Problem zu haben."

Erneut Stille.

Angespannte, erdrückende Stille legte sich nun endgültig über alle Personen im Raum.

Jeder Blick war nun wieder auf Vestra und ihre Antwort gerichtet. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich allerdings eher gen Boden, denn diesen starrte sie stur an, als sie antwortete: „Ich denke, ich werde bei dir in der Kajüte schlafen, Kapitän."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um, öffnete die Tür und verließ den Raum. „Gute Nacht." Danach fiel die Tür knallend ins Schloss.

Kaum, dass sie sich auf dem Deck befand, umhüllte tiefste Finsternis die Blonde. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich an den Wand entlang. Schritt für Schritt in die Richtung der Kajüte ihres Kapitäns.

Die Wellen rauschten laut und schlugen gegen den Bug. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach oben, stellte sie enttäuscht fest, dass man keinen einzigen Stern sehen konnte. Am Kap der Zwillinge waren sie jede Nacht sichtbar gewesen. Dort war es auch bedeutend wärmer gewesen. Hier auf dem offenen Meer fror sie. Der Wind war in den letzten Stunden aufgefrischt und fegte nun kalt über das Schiff hinweg, während sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

So war sie auch dankbar, als ihre Fingerspitzen die gesuchte Tür ertasteten. Schnell drückte Vestra sie nach innen auf und schloss sie hinter sich. Hier war es gleich viel wärmer.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten suchte sie sich ihren Weg. Trotzdem wäre sie zwei Mal fast hingefallen, wenn sie nicht in letzter Sekunde ihre Balance wiedergefunden hätte. Neben dem Bett des Schwarzhaarigen ließ sie ihren Rucksack zu Boden fallen. Ein kurzer Blick über ihre Schulter in Richtung Tür, ehe sie sich so rasch wie möglich umzog.

Ihre Kleidung sorgsam neben sich zusammenlegend, blickte sie einen Moment überlegend in die Schwärze, ehe sie schwach den Kopf schüttelte. Was dachte überhaupt darüber nach sich in das Bett neben sich legen zu wollen? Sie war ein neues Crewmitglied ohne Status oder Rechte hier an Bord.

Mit diesem Gedachten zog sie den dünnen Mantel, den Krokus ihr vor einigen Monaten geschenkt hatte, aus dem Rucksack, breitete ihn so gut es ging über sich aus und zog ihre Tasche als Kopfkissen zu sich.

Nur wenige Minuten später fielen bereits die Augen zu.

Eine Viertelstunde später betrat Ace leise seine Kajüte. Seiner Ansicht nach hätte Ves jetzt wirklich genug Zeit gehabt haben müssen, um sich umzuziehen. Im ersten Moment konnte er das Mädchen gar nicht sehen. Und war so auch wirklich überrascht sie nach genauerem Hinsehen schlafend am Boden liegen zu sehen. Einen Mantel als Decke über sich ausgebreitet und ihrem Rucksack als Kopfkissen nutzend.

Irgendwie hatte er fast damit gerechnet, dass sie sich einfach in sein Bett legen würde. Auch weil er eigentlich immer davon ausgegangen war, dass ein Mädchen niemals freiwillig auf hartem Boden schlafen würde. Zumindest nicht in seiner Sicht der Dinge.

Mit leisen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und blieb zwischen seinem Bett und ihr stehen. Unschlüssig sah er auf sie hinab, ehe er ergeben seufzte. Vorsichtig tauchte er ihren Mantel, gegen eine eigentlich für sie mitgebrachte Decke aus und mit sehr viel Mühe und Fingerspitzengefühl auch ihren Rucksack gegen ein richtiges Kissen, ohne, dass Ves aufwachte.

Doch irgendwie stolz auf sich selbst für diese feinmotorische Leistung ließ er sich danach selbst ins Bett fallen.


End file.
